Episode 209: BurgerTime 4: Ketchup
"BurgerTime 4: Ketchup" was originally released on July 14, 2014. Description It's been a while since we've had film-franchise-fever, but the phenomenon is back in a big, big way. Let's just say our latest fascination has us going ... crazy. For gorillas, we mean. Suggested Talking Points Ape Fever, Bottle City Nephew, Shirt-Based Kegels, Bossy Landlord, The Fast and Furious Apex of Humanity, Getting our Faison, Fog Boss Outline 07:49 - In a moment of weakness and lacking insight from the brothers wise, I agreed to let my nephew move into my basement (he's in a band). He pays no rent, eats all our food, leaves messes and generally acts like a fourteen year old. How can I get him to pack up his bags and move away? -- Carl The Grumpy Old Man In Lincoln, Nebraska 13:56 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user The Walrus, who asks: How to lose weight in my nipples? I was fat, and now I'm not fat, but my nipples are still fat and they still are "Hershey Kiss nipples." 19:54 - I just started dating a 24-year-old guy (I'm thirty-four). He's super sweet, and we have just enough in common (and not) that it's fun and interesting getting to know each other. He stays at my place a couple times a week, and asked for a key to my place. I glossed over it, but I'm sure it'll come up again soon. How do I handle this without making him feel bad? -- Aged In Astoria 27:11 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Zeneda, who asks: How does Catdog go to the bathroom? Does it come out of one of their mouths or something? 27:45 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Rachel, who asks: Fast and furious party? I'm having a party for 18 year olds and can't think on what I can do for it. The all have there own character to be like for the night but can't think what else there is to do . I don't want the drugs side of it all because we are not like that. So has anyone got any ideas on what I can do? 37:18 - MZ - Sponsored by One Month. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from David and Will. Personal message from Matt. Advertisement for Jordan Jesse Go. 47:32 - A celebrity couple just moved in literally across the hall from my girlfriend and I. We met only the husband, who we didn't recognize at first but he looked familiar, and after telling us he worked in entertainment we looked him up on IMDB. Turns out he's married to someone very famous, and an actress andsic both my girlfriend and I really like. How do we acknowledge that we are fans of their work without coming across as creepy? -- Anxious In Atlanta 63:57 - Housekeeping : Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Bullseye, Jordan Jesse Go, Judge John Hodgman, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Throwing Shade, Oh No Ross And Carrie, The Goosedown, One Bad Mother, Lady To Lady, Song Exploder, Risk, and Sawbones. 71:02 - FY - Sent in by Nicholas Wolf, from a suspended Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Has a baby ever went to jail? Quotes On Psychology On Sailing In Fog Trivia * The second personal message, from Matt, was acknowledged by the brothers as the Best Message Ever, and has not yet been replaced for that title. Deep Cuts * Travis quickly lists off other famous fictional apes, and includes Optimus Primal, a protagonist from the Transformers spinoff, Beast Wars. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Cake Boss